A known art provides an inkjet recording apparatus equipped with a transport belt cleaning device including a belt cleaning roller. In the inkjet recording apparatus, a medium is transported by an endless transport belt placed around a plurality of rollers and cleaned by the belt cleaning roller (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4687328). The cleaning device is moved by a drive device, so as to have the belt cleaning roller contact and draw away from the transport belt in a direction orthogonal to the transport belt.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4687328